


Sparkles

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Mutant Reader, Mutual Pining, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: At a party, Mack teases the reader for their crush. Daisy gets drunk on mulled wine and kisses the reader.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Kudos: 25





	Sparkles

“What you staring at, Sparkles? Or should I be asking who?”

You glared at Mack, a blue shimmer encasing your skin. You tried to reign it in but the feelings were too strong. “Can you not?”

A wide grin crossed his face, aware of enough intricacies about your powers to know that he was under no threat. He’d only be in trouble if your skin took on a purple shine, but Mack trusted you enough to know that you would never use your abilities against him or anyone else on the base. He had always seen the best in you, stood up for you when others were drawn into the panic and fear around Inhumans.

Mack threw an arm around your shoulders, always so much more physical in his friendliness after a drink or two. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just think that you should tell Daisy how you feel.”

Your eyes went wide, bright spots of pink and yellow sparkling up your arms like tiny crystals. The mulled wine warmed your insides as you downed the rest of your cup but it did little to quash the rising heat in your cheeks. At least now you could blame it on the alcohol, hide behind that instead of embracing your bashfulness. “Nothing to tell, Mack. We’re just friends.”

“Is that so?” He hummed, shaking his head. “I’m just saying that Yo-Yo and I have been feeling… vibes around you both. I think you should go for it.”

Sensing something else behind his show of festive goodwill, you crossed your arms over your chest and frowned. “How much have you got on this bet?”

His smooth lies were so transparent that it was almost laughable. Realising as such himself, Mack shrugged apologetically and swapped his untouched cup of wine with your empty one in a bid for forgiveness. The rich, spicy liquid did little to ease your annoyance but the big man’s soft hug did soothe your negative emotions.

You and Daisy had something good. Your friendships with the rest of the team were great but the connection you had with the other Inhuman was special. Not some kind of deep genetic draw to be near each other, although you often wondered if that played a part. No, it was Daisy’s wicked sense of humour, her sharp sarcasm and incredible mind that you loved so much.

On your darkest days, Daisy was there to talk you out of the shadows. She was the one who helped you see that your powers were something beautiful, not to be feared. It was because of her support that you’d learned to control and truly understand what they told you, how to stop the dancing sparks from burning your skin and to harness your empathic abilities to help the other agents on the base.

The problem was, though, that you’d stood by as Daisy dated other people, even pushed her to go after them. You’d been there to hold her after they inevitably fell apart and comforted her through the worst periods of her life. It was a true honour to be trusted with that sort of vulnerability, especially since your powers allowed you closer than anyone else could possibly have gotten. You felt her love, felt her pain, everything beautiful and wonderful and awful in between.

Your friendship had been just that – a friendship – for years now and you couldn’t risk losing her for the sake of shifting the relationship into something else. Certainly not for the ten dollars Mack had on you taking the leap.

As you freed yourself from Mack’s embrace, you caught Daisy staring from across the room. She was stunning. It was so rare to catch her in anything other than jeans and a tank top but today, in honour of the festive celebration, she’d pulled out a lacy top that barely revealed anything and yet still had your heart racing. Her makeup was far more intense than normal but suited her beyond words and she had even gone to the effort of curling her hair, neat ringlets framing her face like a million dollar painting.

But oh, the way she was looking at you right now as if _you_ were the work of art here… Your insides knotted in anticipation, unable to quell the hope that Mack and Yo-Yo were on to something and that Daisy did actually share your feelings. The worst emotion of them all, hope.

You gave a little wave and she immediately turned back to her conversation with Jemma, not so much as a cheeky smile to return the gesture. You might have considered it rude if not for the pale blue sparks that danced around her head, settling atop of her perfect curls like an icy tiara. Even from across the room you could tell: Daisy was embarrassed to have been caught staring so openly.

Beside you, Mack was smirking and his grin only grew when you thwacked him in the side. “Shut up.”

“Definite vibes.” That was the limit of his apparent wisdom before he disappeared to find Elena, no doubt to discuss their silly bet.

Keen to forget about the entire thing, you helped yourself to another cup of mulled wine and spent the evening chatting with Piper and Davis. They shared ridiculous stories of missions that should have failed in every aspect, each quick to shift the blame onto the other with a sharp smile and knowing digs. They were hilarious to be around and soon all thoughts of Mack’s bet vanished from your mind.

At some point during the party, you drifted off to sleep on Davis’s shoulder and when you woke Daisy was curled up by your side. She was comfortable splayed across the cushions, shoeless feet hanging over the arm of the chair, her head resting on your thigh. She looked up at you with a tipsy smile on her face, nothing but joyful red sparkles dancing across her skin. “Hey you.”

You gently shoved Davis’s drooling form away and brushed the strands of hair away from Daisy’s face. She grinned, leaning into each touch, rare silver sparkles dancing everywhere your fingers touched. You closed your eyes, willing your powers away. Even in this happy, slightly drunk state, Daisy was smart enough to realise what they meant. She’d see how you felt and you couldn’t…

“You’re so pretty,” she said, reaching up to cup your cheek. Co-ordination not all it should be, she missed her target and instead grabbed your breast. A spate of giggles fell from her lips, almost but not quite enough to hide the quiet mumble: “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Slowly, you helped her upright and held her hands in yours, only for the silver sparks to return once again. You jumped back and sat on your hands but the shining glimmer continued to linger over her soft skin even after you broke away.

Daisy stared mesmerised at the manifestation then looked up at you and said, “I like this colour. What does it mean?”

Your heart thumped in your chest so hard that you nearly forgot how to breathe. Fingers trembling beneath you, you said vaguely, “It means you’re special.”

A bright smile burst across her face. She cupped your face, this time successfully. “I think you’re special too!” Her eyes widened as the silver sparks began to burst even more viciously across your skin, the mini fireworks perfectly representative of how you were feeling. “Very, very special.”

How had she gotten so close? You could see every tiny inflection in her irises, the devotion in her eyes as she stared at you. Your breath hitched as she brushed her thumb along the bottom of your lip, the sparks lingering longer than ever, almost daring her to lean in.

Daisy glanced between your mouth and your eyes, the question so painfully obvious that it physically hurt. Time froze as the walls between you crumbled and she finally closed the gap to kiss you. It was soft and sweet, as gentle a kiss as you had ever received. But then Daisy grinned against your lips and she swung herself into your lap, kissed you until you were lost to a sparkling haze of every conceivable colour.

Somewhere nearby, Mack and Yo-Yo cheered.


End file.
